Accidentally on Purpose
by maia.maiestas
Summary: When Hermione runs into what she thinks is a stranger, she's in for a surprise. Because the stranger is no other than Draco Malfoy. And their little bump in was anything but an accident. What exactely is Malfoy up to now? WARNING: smut


**Accidentally on Purpose**

"Watch where you're going!"

The evil sneer came from high above me, voiced by the man I had been so unfortunate to run straight into. So much for running to catch the train. Instead I had caught myself an angry guy. Not really my lucky day.

"Sorry," I said as I stood up and brushed the dirt of my skirt. Merlin, the guy didn't even offer to help me or anything. What a perfect git! Afraid my new skirt was ruined I twirled a little to catch a glimpse of the back. Nope, no harm done. Only my pride had suffered a blow. Oh well, nothing to do about that. "Well, I'll be out of your hair then."

Without even looking once at his face I edged by him and strutted off. I wasn't going to let a rude twit ruin my day. It was already ruined enough. Sighing a little I shook my head to try and forget where I was going. And why I was all dressed up. Because it wasn't for my own benefit I had bought the new black high waist skirt and the very tight almost see-through white shirt. No that was solely for Molly Weasley. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Molly, she's like an aunt. But this was the first time I was to see her after Ron and I broke up.

Lost in my own thought I was scared silly when a hand grabbed my upper arm. I spun around to see the man I had walked into a few seconds ago. Seeing him up close made me realise that I knew him from somewhere. But I couldn't really place him. It was when he spoke that I knew just who he was.

"Granger," he muttered with a smirk plastered on his face.

Of course! Draco Malfoy! How could I not have recognised the platinum blonde hair, the silver grey eyes and the pointy chin? And if all of that shouldn't have given me some kind of clue then his aura of confidence, pride and arrogance should have made it easy on me.

"Malfoy," was all I could answer. I had tried to sound just as evil as him, but all I managed was a surprise that should not have been there. But what else could you do when you were suddenly facing your old nemesis and realised that he was hot as hell? Because he was, he truly was. Of course you'd have to see past the personality to really appreciate the handsomeness, but it was definitely there.

The pointy chin that had once made him resemble a ferret – which he had also been for a very short period of time – now gave him a regal presence. His whitish hair wasn't slicked back but slightly ruffled and out of control. He constantly flickered his head to get a strand out of his eye. Oh, his eyes! Usually they were filled with plain menace, but not today. Sure, his gaze was teasing, but there was neither hate nor disgust.

"Where's your head at?" he asked with a taunting smile, and instantly I felt my guards slam down around me.

"What's it to you?" I snapped at him and pulled away from his grip. He looked slightly surprised. However after his initial shock he recovered, grinning widely while he _tsk_ed at me.

"Feisty much, are we, Granger?" he laughed and stepped closer to me.

Willing myself to relax I looked to the ground. Merlin! First now I really saw his clothes. They were expensive like hell! Obviously someone was doing well.

"Wow," I couldn't keep myself from mumbling. He was wearing black, Italian shoes, nice-fitted tailored pants and a buttoned down dark blue shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up above his elbows. And still I could sense the strong muscles hid beneath the fabric. Darn, he looked good. Obviously he knew my thoughts, since he was chuckling lightly. I shook my head again and forced myself to look at his face and nothing else. Not that it helped a whole lot but at least looking at his face I could remember who he was and why I shouldn't be attracted to him.

"So, where're you off to?"

It sounded like such a common question, but coming from Malfoy there was nothing common about it. Why on earth would he care about my personal life? Unless, of course, he sought to make it hell for me.

"The Burrow," I answered, studying his face for any hint of contempt. I found none, which literally shook me. Could it possibly be that Draco Malfoy had grown up? "Where're you going?"

Out of nowhere he suddenly looked guilty, something I'd never thought to see on his perfectly sculptured face.

"Nowhere," he answered evasively. "Just out for a walk. It's a nice day after all."

"Yeah, it is," I sighed. The sun was high in the sky and beaming bright. There wasn't a simple breeze and all I felt like doing was baking in my backyard.

"You look like you really don't want to go to the Burrow," Malfoy noted.

"Ugh, I don't," I grumbled.

"Some place else you'd rather be?" he suddenly had a taunting gleam in his eyes.

"My backyard," I mumbled before I could stop myself. Cursing inwardly I stomped my feet and made to leave. "But that's just wishful thinking and I really should go now. Nice seeing you."

But before I got a chance to leave he took a hold of my arm again, this time a little softer than earlier.

"Perhaps I can help you," he said softly. His words felt like a bucket of ice hitting my face. Why would Draco Malfoy help me? What could he possibly stand to gain from that? Because from what I knew about Malfoy he didn't do anything without getting something in return.

"You? Help me?" I couldn't contain a little incredulous laugh. Malfoy widened his eyes at me, but then smirked again.

"I can't provide your backyard for you, but an excuse to stay away from the Burrow."

For a second I actually considered his offer. But I shook my head at him.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'm going to have to go there sooner or later."

"But wouldn't you prefer later?"

Merlin, he was so right! I would very much prefer later. Yep, he had me.

"I would," I sighed in defeat. "Work you magic, Mr. Malfoy."

Smiling wickedly he offered me his arm. When I didn't take it immediately he took my hand and placed it in to crook of his arm. Then he started walking, almost pulling me after him.

"Miss Granger, since you are technically my subordinate I am in dire need of your assistant on a work-related subject."

Blinking in confusion I stared at him while we kept walking. Sure, in the most technical manner he was my superior, since he was the Chief Healer at St. Mungo's and I was the Chief Experimenter - even though we were both the heads of our separate departments his status was still higher than mine, so yeah, he was my boss. Before I had a chance to say anything he had dragged me into a Muggle bar and found us a table. I looked around suspiciously and then shot Malfoy a less than pleased glance.

"And exactly what would you need my expertise for in this place?" I asked him, cocking an eyebrow.

"I've been feeling a little stressed lately and it has prevented me from doing my best at my job. So I need you to distract me so I can relax a little. Purely business."

I chuckled a little but accepted his explanation even though my sixth sense was screaming at me in protest.

"What can I get you while you contact Molly Weasley?" he asked me.

"Just a soda," I answered and got up. I couldn't very well contact Molly in a room full of Muggles. So I went to the bathroom and cast a Patronus. As I had expected Molly was disappointed that I couldn't come but she swallowed my excuse. Coming back into the bar Malfoy was sitting at our table with a pint of beer and a Coke for me. He smiled at me as I sat down and took a sip of my soda. The silence surrounding us was almost deafening and finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why did you suddenly feel the need to help me out?" I asked before I could stop myself. I feared that he would get angry or perhaps demand something of me, but instead he smiled widely and sincerely.

"No reason," he answered. "At least not a reason I'll give you right now."

Narrowing my eyes I said, "So there is a reason?"

He answered with a nod, but didn't comment further. Suddenly I realised that he was staring at me. Intently. His eyes swept over my face and down to my sheer blouse, and suddenly I felt nearly naked. Snapping my fingers in front of his face, I brought his attention back to _my_ face.

"I'm up here," I said a little irritated, which only got worse when Malfoy's smile widened.

"I was just admiring you," he said as if that made everything okay. "You should take it as a compliment; many women would kill to be admired by me."

"Well, I'm not like many women."

"I noticed that," he said and sighed. "You seem completely unaffected by me."

"Then you're not looking close enough," I mumbled into my glass, hoping he didn't hear me. To say the truth, his glare had made me both embarrassed and wet. Never before had anyone done that with a single look. But Malfoy did. Oh, the irony!

"I heard that," the guy in question said as I sat down my glass.

"Bloody hell," I muttered and avoided his eyes. Without warning he leaned over the table, grabbed my chin and angled my face so I couldn't look away from his without being rude.

"Would it be completely rude if I told you that I am very drawn to you right now?"

He swallowed hard and fought back a blush.

"When do you ever care about being rude?"

"True," he admitted and let go of my chin to take my hand instead. Slowly he brought it to his lips. His tender kiss sent shockwaves of pleasure through my body. "I'm very drawn to you right now." He turned my hand and kissed my palm. "And not just now." He kissed my wrist. "I've been drawn to you since I saw you on your first day at work at the hospital a month ago."

I breathed sharply at his words. Okay, what exactly was going on here? Since when was Draco Malfoy attracted to me? Well, since a month ago apparently.

"Wow," I breathed again, not at all sure of my voice.

He didn't give me a chance to say anything else before he scooted his chair next to mine, took my face into his hands and planted a scorching kiss on my lips. At first I didn't respond, I was so shocked, but soon I had to give in and taste him. He tasted like sweet rain on a hot day. Yummy. When I moaned he pressed his lips closer to mine, not an inch wasn't covered by lips. Somewhere I my heart I knew I shouldn't be enjoying it because 1) he was my superior 2) he was my (former?) enemy 3) I didn't like him! And yet I _did_ like it. It was probably the best kiss I'd ever gotten. Until his tongue invaded my mouth. Then it was the best kiss I was _ever_ going to get. Merlin, to think that something so wrong could be so wonderful. All too soon he drew away studied me closely with soul-searching eyes.

"Wow," breathed yet again and felt like an utter nutter for not being able to come up with anything better. Blushing deeply I hid my face in my hands. Above me Malfoy chuckled.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked, and suddenly I remembered where we were sitting. Because we were far from alone. And all those people had just seen us kissing. Embarrassing! I nodded. Malfoy reached out to me and took my hand. Still embarrassed I let him lead me to the bathroom. But when he entered behind me I started to panic.

"What are you doing?" I asked panic-stricken.

"Getting us out of here," he said innocently.

"Malfoy, you do know that now people think we've gone in here to have sex, right?"

"Okay, first of all, it's Draco please," he corrected me, sounding like he was talking to a stubborn child. "Second, who cares what they think. Third, who said we weren't going to have sex?"

Before I could answer, his lips crashed down upon mine and stifled any response I might have. Then he turned on his heel and I felt the familiar tug of the Apparition behind my navel. I had no idea where we were and Draco didn't give me a chance to find out. His kiss was relentless and fiery hot. His arms supported my back and I gave myself completely to the kiss, leaning into his grip completely. He chuckled as his lips left mine and he pulled away a little.

I admit, I stumbled a little as he moved away. He still had an arm around my waist and I allowed myself to look around. We were standing in a nice, light living room. It was really modern but also slightly boring and over styled. Definitely not how I liked to live, all my furniture were second hand and colourful. These were leather, glass or dark wood. Not my preference, but as I looked at Draco again I instantly knew this was his living room. He fit in and belonged.

"Very nice," I complimented.

"Me or the room?" he said with a smirk. I didn't reply, just smiled sweetly at him. He laughed but then suddenly looked guilty again.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked down and swallowed. Then he looked back at me with determination and took my hand. He led me to the black leather couch and sat down, indicating for me to join him. To my surprise I found that the couch was actually quite comfortable. But there was no way I could lie in it and read books all night. It wasn't that nice.

"So, I have a confession," Draco said, looking at our joined hands. His thumb traced patterns over the back of my hand.

"What?" I asked with concern.

"You didn't just happen to run into me – literally."

I furrowed my brows but didn't comment.

"I kind of followed you, and when you were busy adjusting your skirt I stepped in front of you. So you had to walk into me."

I looked at him totally flabbergasted and he met my eyes with an apologizing look.

"Why on earth did you do that?!" I asked and couldn't hold in a laugh. I gently padded his hand, but stopped quickly when I realised that this was Draco Malfoy; he probably didn't want my padding.

He smiled slyly before answering, "I just didn't feel comfortable coming up to you out of nowhere. So I created a scene."

I couldn't help but smile. Did Draco Malfoy just admit to being insecure? Indirectly perhaps.

"You don't mind, do you?"

I laughed as I shook my head.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

Before I could do anything I was on my back with Draco's body pressed against mine and his lips on my neck. His tongue lashed out and darted over my skin, which instantly made my heart speed up. His touch set a fire to my skin and for some crazy, strange reason this didn't feel wrong at all. I really should hate this; that he was able to make me feel this hot and good, but instead I just wanted more. Could I possibly be attracted to Draco Malfoy? All coherent thoughts instantly scattered as his hands moved lower and cupped my breast.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I mumbled as he started pulling my shirt of out my skirt.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked and actually sounded like he was willing to do it. I, on the other hand, was not.

"Absolutely not!" I breathed heavily and he chuckled. "I was just being the voice of reason for a few seconds there. Now that's out of the way we can get to it."

Draco was still chuckling as he pulled the shirt over my head. He groaned at the sight of my pale pink lace bra. It was my favourite bra that gave me a perfect cleavage. Apparently I wasn't the only one loving it. With lustful eyes Draco grabbed both my breasts and went to kiss me again. His desire for me was undeniable and I couldn't help but to return it. His hands worked expertly on my breasts but I wasn't content. Arching slightly I reached behind to snap open the bra clasp. Draco instantly knew what I was looking for, pulled the bra all the way off and threw it over his shoulder. When his hands came in contact with my bared skin I got shivers all over my body and I moaned deeply. He ran his hands over my breasts gently squeezing them from time to time while his tongue was working on mine. Suddenly he pinched my nipples and I arched my back in pleasure, moaning very loudly.

"You like that, do you?" Draco asked with an amused smile.

"Uhuh," was the only coherent word I could muster, as he did it again.

"How about this?" he asked and dipped his head to take my nipple into his mouth.

"Oh my!" I squealed and writhed underneath him as he gently scraped his teeth over the puckered nipple.

"I'm guessing you liked that," he chuckled and repeated the process on my other nipple.

"And I'm guessing," I said and moaned in ecstasy, "that if you don't do something else than teasing I'll do something you _won't_ like."

His lips, tongue and teeth left my nipple and he raised his head to send me a questioning stare.

"Are you threatening me Granger?"

I laughed.

"Okay, first of all it's Hermione," I said and replicated his words from earlier. "Second, yes I am threatening you. Third, admit it you like when I threaten you."

He smiled his sly smile before he answered, "Yeah, I do like it when you threaten me. And since it scares me quite a lot I'll do something about it."

Not pausing for a second he pulled down my skirt, luckily for him he didn't ruin it, and made a hot trail of kisses down my stomach to the edge of the pale pink panties. Sending me a wicked look he hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled down the panties as well. He separated my legs, placed himself between them and leaned down to take a deep breath. He inhaled my wet odour with closed eyes and seemed to enjoy it greatly. I supported myself on my elbows so I could watch him. There was something feral about his crouch and hungry face. Like he was starving animal ready to attack. And attack he did. All of a sudden his tongue darted out of his mouth and touched my most private area. A fire coursed through my entire body and sent tingles to even the most abandoned places. Quick like a snake he lapped at my freely flowing juices. When his tongue found my clit I almost screamed. He was definitely not teasing anymore. As my climax approached he pushed two fingers into my heated core and sent me over the edge.

"Oh, Draco!" I screamed and fell back onto the couch, panting like never before. "That was amazing!"

He chuckled as he crawled up my body, planting a wet kiss here and there on his way.

"So, are you still going to punish me?"

"Not at all," I smiled. "I'd much rather do you."

With those words I flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips. Teasingly I ran my fingers through his hair, down his neck and to his shirt. Very slowly I unbuttoned the first button and laced my fingers through the tiny, blonde hairs scattered over his chest. Bending down I kissed the newly exposed skin. He inhaled sharply. I kissed down his chest till I reached the next button. I opened that as well and repeated the process till the shirt was completely open. Then deciding to repay him and ignore the obvious bulge in his tight pants I started kissing back up his chest again. he growled and squirmed but I held him place with my knees.

"Who's teasing now?" he asked and squirmed again.

"That would be me," I breathed in his ear, making him growl again.

"I don't like being teased, Hermione," he said threatening, and before I knew what was happening he had us rolled off the couch and onto the floor with him on top. "I take what I want, and love, I've wanted you for far too long for my own liking."

His words were hushed and erotic as they washed over me. He reached out for something I couldn't see and then his pants magically disappeared. He'd used a vanishing spell on his pants that sly fox. His erection was pressed against my core and before I even had the time to treasure the closeness he was inside me. He was thick and filled me completely – something Ron had never been able to do. He rested inside of me, breathing heavily on my shoulder. I savoured the feeling of him and when he started moving ever so slowly I moaned his name.

"Draco," I moaned and dug my fingers into his back and wrapped my legs around his. But he didn't pick up the pace. He was slow and teasing. He lifted his head and stared down into my eyes, and I was surprised to see tenderness and kindness in his eyes. I had thought this was all just a primal act of lust to him, but seeing that look made me think twice. And it made me rethink my own feelings. But as he slammed into me again, I couldn't think. I could only feel. And at this pace I wasn't feeling enough.

"Draco," I said through gritted teeth. "There's a time and a place for teasing but this isn't it. So just drop it move _faster_!"

He laughed but obeyed. He went from teasing to rapid in a second and his hard, long strokes sent my head reeling. I threw my head back in pure bliss and Draco lowered his to rest his forehead against mine.

"Hermione," he moaned huskily. "Merlin, you don't know how long I've wanted this!"

"A month," I breathed, not able to fight back the urge to correct him.

"Not true," he breathed and I opened my eyes to study him.

"How long then?"

"Since school, actually."

"But you said…" I didn't get any further before he hushed me with a kiss. When he pulled away again he was smiling.

"I bended the truth a little. When I saw you again a month ago I finally decided to act on my feelings instead of denying them."

I arched against him as his erection hit a very tender spot. He smiled and hit it again.

"Hermione, I don't just want your body. I want you."

I hadn't expected it to happen, but those words made my second orgasm approach quickly. They touched me in such a profound way that I couldn't help feeling connected to him in some deeper, more emotional way. I arched against him again and he moved a hand between us to find my clit. He stroked it in time with his trusts, and I couldn't keep the climax at bay anymore. I screamed out his name as I came, and it started Draco's own climax. He collapsed on top of me, panting and sweaty. I held him close and stroked his silvery hair as we calmed down together.

"So, what do you say?" he suddenly asked out of the blue.

"To what?" I asked befuddled.

"Can I have you? All of you?"

His words were so tender and heartfelt that I couldn't get myself to say no. I should, but the sincerity in his voice made me sure that I couldn't. That, and the feeling in the bottom of my heart. The feeling that screamed that this, us, was _right_. That there had never been anything more right or meant to be. True, I couldn't just give myself away after one rump in the sack – although it was an amazing rump. But I was sure that there could be something wonderful between us.

"You have you set aside a little time to fully persuade me," I teased him and tugged gently at his hair. "But I'm thinking, yes."

He raised his head and kissed me fully. And once again I thought _yes_.

_**These two really are my favourite couple – so expect a lot more stories with them.**_

_**Please review, and tell me what you're thinking. Good, bad, apple-pie – I don't care. I love reviews no matter what.**_


End file.
